


The First Time

by house_of_lantis



Series: KINK VERSE [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The morning after Kris meets his new master. </p><p>Warning: Language, sex, kink, watersports, S&M, consensual sex slavery.  </p><p>SQUICK ALERT: Kris pees on himself as an act of ultimate submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: held down  
> Kink Bingo Prompt: peeing on self/watersports  
> Kink Bingo Prompt: humiliation

Kris snuggled under the warm covers, pushing his face into the plush pillows under his head. It took him a few nights to get used to the feel of a new bed, but he was absolutely in love with this mattress. _Got to hand it to Adam for giving him a bed that was so awesomely comfortable and cozy._ Kris was pretty lazy anyway, so being in this heavenly bed wasn’t going to motivate him to get up any time soon. 

He smiled to himself as he curled deeper into the pillows, letting out a muffled moan when his morning hard on brushed the silky cotton sheets and he shoved his hand under the covers to just rub his cock with his palm. He twisted and let out a sleepy moan, wishing he could just curl his hand around his cock and jerk off…but…there was a memory…he was to be patient and he wasn’t supposed to come, not without his master’s permission. 

Master. God, his new master was Adam Lambert. 

He could just sneak one in; no one would know. Kris kept his eyes closed, considering it, and squeezed his cock. 

But if Adam – if his _master_ asked him – Kris wouldn’t lie. And then there would be punishment – and man, what kind of a punishment would a sadist give him? It would be the first time he’d be punished _before_ he actually got to serve. And, oh Lord, the consequences – the consequences of breaking the trust of a master not even 24-hours into his service. Kris frowned, horrified by the idea of what it would be like to try and regain lost trust. He could imagine countless nights of having to wear a cock cage, locked with a key that only the master held, having to ask for permission to take a piss. 

_Bad idea, not worth it_ , he told himself, and sighed, relaxing his muscles and just keeping his hand curled around his cock. He’d get up and piss and figure out what Adam wanted him to do. He didn’t want to start his service by lying to and disobeying his master. Kris liked having a good reputation at the agency; he liked having his choice of masters and contracts. He liked the praise he received and the pride he felt at the end of a successful service. He didn’t want to jeopardize any of that. 

The funny thing about being a pleasure slave was that despite all the “duties” involved, Kris didn’t have a lot of responsibilities. When he lived with his masters, even on short term contracts, his masters preferred him to just look pretty, stay quiet, and be available whenever he was desired. Mostly, he got caught up on his reading, sprawled on a couch in a beautifully decorated room, waiting to serve. He supposed that he was treated more like a favored pet than a “slave” and because Kris was so easygoing, so obedient to their demands, he was rarely punished. 

He didn’t think Adam was going to let him get away with much; not after last night’s meeting and Adam slapping him like that. Kris snuggled into the pillows, imagining what it was going to be like to serve Adam, what their first time was going to be like. The first time Kris served a new master was always so exciting, so thrilling to figure out what his new master wanted from him and what he was going to give Kris. 

Adam…he wasn’t going to take it easy on Kris and a part of Kris didn’t want him to. He wanted to know what it was going to be like used by Adam, held down and told to take it, show him how to enjoy the pain with the pleasure. He wanted to know all the ways that Adam was going to make him _feel_ and endure and need. 

His cock was leaking a little and Kris moaned, shoving his face hard into the pillow, his hips twitching and undulating against his palm. 

“Kristopher.” 

Kris jerked and bit back a startled shout, turning around to see Adam sitting at the end of the bed, watching him. He looked like he just woke up and Kris was kind of pleased that the first thing Adam wanted to do was see him. Kris thought he looked younger than his years, his dark hair loose and flopping over his forehead, face naked of make-up, blue eyes clear of sleep. Adam was dressed in a threadbare gray tee-shirt and black pajama bottoms. Kris wasn’t foolish to think that just because Adam chose to look relaxed and casual that this wasn’t real; despite the approachable appearance, Adam was his master and he was still intimidating. 

_Adam Lambert. Rock star._ Oh God… 

“Ad—Adam,” he mumbled, scrambling up from under the covers and sitting up. “Good morning, Adam.” 

“Good morning, Kristopher,” Adam said, lips quirking up at the edges as his eyes moved down Kris’s bared chest and to the sheets bunched over his lap. He cocked his head to the side and met his eyes. “Were you being disobedient?” 

“No! I mean, um, no, Adam,” he said, dropping his eyes, guiltily, and biting his lip. “I was just…just touching. Not to get myself off or anything like that.” 

Adam chuckled. “Morning wood is always so tempting, isn’t it? It feels so good to just rub one out while you’re still warm and sleepy.” He crawled across the bed, pulling the covers off of Kris, revealing his nudity and his hard cock, which was standing proud and pressing against his belly. “You need my attention, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Adam,” he whispered, licking his lips and staring openly as Adam reached out, his fingers warm and soft as he traced down the hard length of his cock. Kris whimpered, tensing his body. Adam pushed him back against the pillows and leather headboard, shouldering his thighs apart so that he was sprawled between his legs. 

“Such a pretty cock. Look at you leaking already, all red and ripe,” Adam said, smiling as he leaned closer and blew on the tip, blue eyes looking up at him. 

Kris shivered and grabbed the pillows. “Please…” 

Adam chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows, gazing up at Kris. “And what are you begging for, pretty slave? Do you want me to get you off? Suck your cock?” He leaned even closer, licking over the exposed tip, the foreskin pushed down. Kris moaned, clenching his hands in the downy softness, trying to keep still. “Lick you and taste you...” Adam pressed a chaste kiss on the shaft, eyes still staring up at him. “…and fuck you…let you come.” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Do you even deserve such a reward?” 

Kris whined, biting at his upper lip. He gave a coy smile, watching for Adam’s reaction. “I can be a good boy.” 

“Mmmm…I have no doubts about that,” he purred, winking at him. “Tell me your safe word.” 

“Guitar,” he said, softly. 

“Mine is Aquarius,” Adam said, smiling up at him. “Say it.” 

“Aquarius.” 

Adam nodded, rubbing his stubbly chin up and down the shaft. Kris mewled, panting softly, his lower belly aching with the need to come or pee or _both_. “Good.” 

He stuck out his long tongue and ran the underside of it over the head of his cock, warm breath huffing out against his skin as Kris whimpered and squirmed under him. 

“Here are my rules,” Adam said, moving back up to his elbows to look up and down Kris’s body. “If we do anything and you get upset or anxious, you’re going to use your safe word.” 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“And if we’re doing something that pushes you too hard and I can see that you’re in distress and you _don’t_ use your safe word, I’ll use mine. Do you understand?” 

Kris grinned. “Yes, Adam.” 

“If you don’t safe word out, I won’t be very happy with you,” he said, turning serious now. “Safe and sane, okay.” 

“Thank you, Adam,” Kris said, a shiver of relief flooding his system. He still needed to pee so bad, though. He kind of wanted this negotiation to be over so he could ask for permission to go to the bathroom. 

“I play a little rough, baby, and I want you to like what we do. I’m a sadist on record, but my kinks run the whole spectrum so don’t worry about not satisfying me. I want your honesty in everything that you feel, from pleasure and from pain and everything in between. That’s what turns me on. And I’m going to push you, maybe even past what you think you can endure, but you know how to stop me, don’t you, Kristopher?” 

“Yes, Adam. I can use my safe word.” 

“I’ve memorized your profile, so I respect and accept your deal breakers – no blood play, no barebacking, no permanent scaring.” Adam looked at him for a long moment. “It’s a short list. Is there anything that you want to add to the list?” 

Kris smiled and shook his head. “Not right now, Adam.” 

Adam kissed his thigh and smiled at him. “Okay, we’ll discuss things as they come up. Those are my non-negotiables. Safe wording and honesty are important to me. Everything else we do is on the table, for your enjoyment and mine, because I want you to play with me, okay.” 

“Yes, Adam,” he murmured, clenching his hands and wincing as the pressure in his bladder started to build. 

“What is it? Tell me.” 

“I...” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Please…I…need to use the bathroom.” 

He watched as Adam leisurely licked across his upper lip, chortling silently. “Can you hold it until I make you come?” 

“I might actually pee on you,” he admitted, chuckling, making a face. 

“Go ahead,” Adam said, raising his eyebrow. “And I’ll just clean you up and fuck you after.” 

Kris blushed and swallowed thickly, turned on and grossed out at the same time – how was that even possible? He couldn’t possibly face the humiliation of having Adam watch him lose control like that. Kris didn’t have that kind of kink and there was nothing in Adam’s profile that stated that he enjoyed it either; but God, the utter mortification and the shame Kris would feel…he knew that Adam would like that very much. He wasn’t just a sadist in the physical sense, Adam got off on the _power_ of making Kris feel emotions he wasn’t sure he could face. 

But this was what he signed up for, wasn’t it? 

“Please, Adam,” he pleaded, quietly, looking into his eyes. 

Adam sat up and sighed, kneeling between Kris’s spread thighs. He ran his hands up Kris’s legs, nails tracing down his thighs to frame his fingers around his cock. His fingertips pressed into his lower belly and Kris clenched his groin muscles, the pressure intensifying on the hard knot of his full bladder. “I want you to let go; I give you permission. You can make a mess, whatever it takes, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, just let go.” 

Kris shook his head frantically. “I don’t—it’ll ruin the bed.” 

“I can buy a new one.” Adam pressed again and Kris reached down to grab the base of his cock, still so hard, to try and hold the pressure inside. “I can tell that you need to piss. Do it, Kristopher, let go.” 

“I’ll – I’ll do anything else, I swear. Please, Adam, I’m not going to be able to hold it!” 

He really needed to pee! 

“Anything?” 

“Yes, anything!” Kris hissed, looking up at him. He’d trade his soul right this minute if Adam would let him go to the fucking bathroom!

“Then I want you to let go and pee, right here, right now.” 

“No…oh God!” Kris stared at his cock, horrified, thinking that he was going to start leaking any second now. 

Adam chuckled, wrapping his hand around Kris’s cock to stroke him. He smiled widely and then pressed his knuckles right against Kris’s bladder. 

“God, Adam, no don’t please!” Kris said, behind clenched teeth. “Uh! I’m going to…uh!” 

Adam moved his hand away quickly and let Kris catch his breath, letting him get himself under some semblance of control. He sat back on his feet and grinned down at Kris. 

“Just let go, you can do it.” 

Kris stared at him, shaking his head. “I can’t. Adam, please, I can’t—“ 

“You can’t? Why not?” 

“It’s gross and…ugh…please—“ 

“Just let go, baby,” Adam said, leaning down and putting his hands on Kris’s shoulders, holding him down against the bed. Kris frowned and started squirming, putting his hands on Adam’s chest and pushing him back. But Adam stared at him and let out a growl, bracing his knees on the bed and holding Kris down with the full strength of his weight and determination. 

“Adam, stop, please, I have to go to the bathroom!” 

He was trembling from the effort of trying to hold it; but Adam wasn’t going to let him up. He really wasn’t! God, this was so insane! Why would he want to see him do this? What the hell was wrong with him? Is this what Kris was going to have to put up with for the whole year? It was so—so wrong!

“You can go at any time you want, baby,” Adam said, looking at him. “Just let go, Kristopher, let go—“ 

“I can’t!” Kris shouted, trying to move out of Adam’s hold. “Get off! Get off, Adam! Please, get off me, get the _fuck_ off me!” 

“If you can’t even let go for this, how the hell are you going to submit when I ask you – no, when I tell you to submit to something else, something that’s going to be harder than this? Because this isn't anything compared to what I'm going to ask you to do!” Adam demanded, staring at him.

“I’ll do _anything_ else! I swear, Adam! Just – let me go to the bathroom!” Kris screamed at him in desperation. “Fuck! Come on!” He glared up at Adam. “I don’t want this, you asshole! Get off me!” 

“If you want to stop, you know _exactly_ what you need to say in order for me to let you up,” Adam told him, kindly. 

_Safe word_. He could safe word out. This was a scene; and Kris had gotten lost in it, gotten overwhelmed, and forgot his obligation to Adam, to tell him the truth when he was in real distress. He fell back against the bed, feeling Adam’s weight on him holding him down, Adam’s eyes on him, watching carefully. 

Kris took a deep breath and opened his mouth – and stopped, staring up at Adam. Was this a test? 

Adam raised his eyebrows, waiting. “All you have to do is submit.” 

All he had to do was say _guitar_ and Adam would let him go to the bathroom. It would be over…and he’d never…he’d never know what it would be like to…submit. 

He closed his eyes and breathed out, his hands moving to clutch at Adam’s arms. He could feel his cheeks turning hot, blushing furiously, the tickle of shame already on his face. 

“Don’t—don’t punish me if…if I do this,” he whispered, turning his face away. 

“No punishment, not for submitting to me,” Adam told him, softly. He pressed a kiss to Kris’s forehead. “Let go, baby, let go for me.” 

Kris felt his chin tremble as he started to just…to just relax his body, crying out in embarrassment as he felt the tightness of his bladder ease as warm wetness spilled on his stomach, dripping down his hips and groin, rivulets of urine moving down his thighs and soaking under him to the bedding. He sniffed and smelled the scent of fresh piss covering him, covering Adam, drenching everything around him with the pungent smell. 

“Oh God,” he moaned, horrified, turning his face away. “Fuck.” 

He was so disgusting, peeing on himself like some dirty, sickening animal, but cried out again in relief as his bladder emptied. What on earth would Adam do to him now? How repulsive was it to see Kris piss all over himself? He’d never be able to look Adam in the face again. His entire body started shaking and Kris covered his face with his hands, too devastated to even look at Adam. 

Kris felt Adam’s hands on his wrists, tugging his hands away, not letting him hide. Even if he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t just piss all over himself, he thought Adam would allow him one small dignity. 

“No! Please, just leave me alone!” 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” 

He turned his face and shook his head. It was too unbearable to look at Adam. “Please, just leave me alone. Let me clean up and—“ 

“Look at me, Kristopher,” Adam said, sternly. 

Kris’s breath hitched and he blinked opened his eyes, keeping them lowered so that he was staring at Adam’s chest. He could see the discoloration of Adam’s gray tee-shirt that had gotten wet with urine and he gasped, looking at Adam’s neck instead. 

“God, you’re so lovely,” he said, reverently. “I’ve never met anyone who submitted so beautifully to me like that.” 

He frowned, shaking his head, not able to accept any kind of praise. How was what he did praiseworthy? “No, I’m so gross.” 

“You’re not gross, you’re gorgeous,” Adam told him, letting go of his wrists and leaning over him to stroke his hair. It comforted Kris, made him feel a little less disgusted with himself, and he let out a soft, wounded sound as he accepted Adam’s gentle caresses. He kissed Kris’s cheek, his jaw, nosed along Kris’s neck, kissing his way up to Kris’s chin, until he was kissing Kris’s mouth, opening it up with his tongue and licking into him with long, slow strokes. “You were so good, baby, so good.” 

Kris tentatively raised his eyes, looking at Adam’s face, looking for a hint of mockery or loathing or—or something to show that Adam was making fun of him. Finally, he met Adam’s eyes and he only saw desire, the pupils of his blue eyes wide and black and stunning. 

“The first time is always the hardest, isn’t it?” Adam murmured, stroking his fingers along Kris’s cheek. “The first time to _truly_ submit. You’ve never really given yourself like that to your masters.” 

Kris blinked and shook his head, swallowing past the hard knot in his throat. “No, Adam.” 

“I know, baby, and it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You were never properly loved,” he said, smiling gently at him. He leaned his forehead down and touched it against Kris’s. “You said that you needed a sadist to teach you to want this. You’ve always known that you were bored—“ 

“No, it’s not like that.” 

“Shhh, I’m talking now,” Adam corrected, pulling back to look into his eyes. “Your masters never showed you what it was like to submit, to give up your control with your full consent, to let go. Don’t hide from yourself, baby.” 

Kris sniffled and cleared the frog sitting in his throat. 

“Do you know why I chose you?” Adam whispered, nosing his neck and placing a kiss on his sweaty skin. “It wasn’t just because of your looks, though to be honest you’re exactly my type. I just couldn’t figure out how you had slipped past all these masters. It was obvious that you loved being pampered; that you were exceptionally spoiled because you’re a sweetheart.” Kris grinned, not bothering to deny it and Adam chuckled. “But I could see that you were searching for something and no one knew how to help you find it.” He gazed at Kris fondly. “In all of your pictures, your eyes were always so sad—no, not sad…you looked so unsatisfied, just at the edges of your smile. I could tell that you needed something and I wanted to be the one to give it to you. When you turned down my first offer, I broke so many agency protocols trying to get a second chance. It was the first time I actually used whatever power, money, connections, and influence I had to get what I wanted.” 

Kris inhaled sharply, looking up at him. “Just to meet me?” 

“Why are you surprised?” Adam chuckled and nodded. “Paula likes my music; she gave me the courtesy of a meeting with her to talk about offering you a contract after you rejected the first one. It wasn’t just my bruised ego speaking, I _knew_ I’d be able to give you want you needed. It took me two weeks to convince her that I was serious. She made me go to the agency psychologist every day for a whole week to make sure that I wasn’t just acting out, out of a need to have someone who turned me down.” 

Kris grinned at that, shaking his head. “I turned you down because I was intimidated.” 

“Okay, I get that,” he said, softly. “But I thought it was because you knew you could submit to me and you turned me down because you were afraid of it.” 

It was true; Kris was never challenged as a pleasure slave. He loved the sex, he loved all the kinks that went with the job, but he was never pushed to want it for himself. Not like this; so blatant and so real. 

“I loved seeing you struggle for your submission; I loved seeing how you felt having to let go. Your face was so red, you couldn’t even look at me, and I know you were feeling embarrassed and ashamed,” Adam said, slipping his hand between them to curl around Kris’s softening cock. He stroked him hard and long and Kris tried to stop him, grabbing his forearm and widening his eyes. 

“No, don’t, it’s disgusting.” 

“Shhhh…it’s not disgusting to me,” Adam told him, raising his eyebrows. “Nothing you do for me is ever disgusting. I wanted to see you fight past your doubts and to just let me have you, however I wanted you, and you did it, baby, you gave yourself to me in the most basic, primal way. I want you so fucking much, Kristopher, I’m dying to have you, all of you, whatever you’re willing to give me. And I’m a greedy motherfucker so I’m going to want everything. Do you understand?” 

Kris whimpered, looking at him. He couldn’t believe that Adam Lambert wanted him like this, had fought Paula for him. He was in awe of Adam and promised himself that he’d do everything he could to make Adam happy. “Yes, Adam.” 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” he said, smiling warmly at him. “You’re going to learn so much about yourself and I’m going to be here to see it happen. I’m going to be the first one to know the real Kristopher that you’ve kept hidden away, all these years, never being truly satisfied because you’ve wanted to submit to someone but none of them were worthy of you. I’m going to see you fall in love with every new discovery, every new revelation of what’s inside of you at your core.” 

Kris sighed, closing his eyes as he felt a shaky breath leave his body. He shuddered at the feel of Adam’s hand on his cock, his words in his ears. It made him hot and cold, goosebumps forming all over his body. 

“Yes,” he said, opening his eyes slowly to see Adam staring at him, an expression of amazement on his face. “Yes, Adam. Please. All of that. Please.” 

“I know, baby, I know.” Adam kissed him chastely, a promise. 

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, clinging to him, his face tucked into Adam’s neck as he groaned, so grateful for this moment. He heard Adam murmuring against his ear, a large hand stroking the back of his head and squeezing his neck. 

“Come on, I’m going to give you a shower and then I’m going to take you to my bed,” Adam said, lowering his voice. “And then you’re going to suck my cock and I’m going to hold you down and fuck you until you pass out. Tell me that’s what you want, too.” 

“Yes, Adam,” he said, staring up at him. 

“And later, I’m going to take you into the play room and show you all of my toys,” he said, blue eyes glinting with predatory anticipation and desire. 

Kris smiled at him, feeling his cheeks pulled tight. “Yes, Adam.” 

Adam kissed him and chuckled. “Hmmm…you can be a good boy.” 

He watched as Adam got up on his knees, pulling his tee-shirt off and tossing it on the other end of the bed without a single complaint. He pushed down his pajama pants, cock half hard, and kicked them off. He got off the bed, uncaring of the mess, and held out his hand for Kris. 

“But, what about…” Kris took his hand and moved off the bed, making a face at the ruined sheets and mattress. 

“Drake will have it taken care of,” Adam said, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around Kris’s shoulders. “And I’ll have the room cleaned and a new bed and everything moved in later. So that means you’re going to have to stay with me.” 

Kris chuckled, ducking his head, still a little embarrassed. “You have a million rooms in this house. I’m sure I can stay in another guest room.” 

“Awww, baby, I’m hurt,” Adam said, making a sad face. “You don’t want to stay with me? And cuddle in my big, lonesome bed?” He laughed softly. “My bed is so much better than this one.” 

Kris believed him. 

Adam took Kris’s hand and led him into the bathroom, turning on the lights and reaching into the glass shower stall to get the hot water started. He sighed and pressed himself against Kris, moaning as he rubbed his cock against Kris’s sticky belly. 

“You don’t mind?” 

“You can stay with me any time you want,” Adam said, softly. “There will be nights when you’ll want to sleep in your own room, but I like having someone in my bed. It would be stupid of me to abandon my very own pleasure slave if he didn’t want to sleep in his lonely room, in his lonely bed.” Adam wiggled his eyebrows at Kris and they both laughed easily. Kris could almost forget the crushing humiliation of before when he looked into Adam’s happy gaze. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Come on, lazy bones, get in the shower. I want to have you in my bed for our first time,” Adam said, getting Kris under the hot stream. 

He closed his eyes and let the heat of the water clean him, feeling so easy and free and happy. He was more than happy for Adam to turn him and move him, soap him up with the wash cloth and get him clean, clean, clean. It was like Kris was shedding a layer of his old skin, giving himself over to Adam’s careful caresses and touches, enjoying the way Adam’s hands lingered on his body. He wondered how many layers Adam would wash away until they both found that core. He was sure that Adam knew it wasn’t going to be easy for Kris to submit. It wasn’t that Kris wanted to disobey, just that…it wasn’t going to be easy. The flesh was willing, but the spirit could be immovable. 

“Awfully quiet,” Adam murmured, rubbing the wash cloth up and down Kris’s belly. “You’re either thinking some very deep thoughts or I’ve totally blown your mind.” 

Kris chuckled and opened his eyes, looking up at Adam. “A little of both.” 

“Self-reflection is important in discovery, baby,” he said, nodding fervently. “You’re more than welcomed to use my library to read or do some writing.” 

“You want me to keep a diary?” Kris said, giggling. 

Adam slapped his ass playfully. “Sometimes, it helps to write things down.” 

“I’m—I’m a songwriter,” he said, quietly. He had no intention of trying to use his contract with Adam to try and get any favors to get his own music career started. “That’s how I…work through things.” 

He watched as Adam paused in his washing and then smiled at Kris as he continued moving the cloth over Kris’s ass. “I know.” He paused for a long moment. “Paula told me about you and how you got started at the agency. I might have, um, broken protocol and went to one of your shows.” 

Kris widened his eyes, his mouth dropping open. “You’ve—you’ve seen me perform? And, uh, sing?” 

“You were great, you know, a natural on stage.” He gave a short, embarrassed laugh. “And, um, my management team had you investigated before they let me go on this hiatus and, um, put the money into the escrow account with the agency.” 

He shouldn’t be surprised; of course Adam’s people wouldn’t let just anyone come into Adam’s life and be his sexual companion for a year without checking into Kris’s life. 

“Oh God…they didn’t find anything weird, did they?” 

Adam chuckled. “Clean as a whistle. Literally. You’ve never even had a parking ticket in your life.” 

He was relieved that there wasn’t anything weird – and a little curious to what they might have found out about him. It didn’t matter because he was there now so he must’ve passed whatever criteria they were working against to let Kris be a part of Adam’s life. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of Adam’s hands moving up and down his legs. He glanced down to see Adam’s dark hair, wet and plastered to his head, kneeling on the shower floor as he lifted one of Kris’s feet to wash his toes. It felt weird and wrong to have his master clean him like this, but Kris wasn’t going to refuse and he indulged in the luxury of being so pampered. 

“This feels so good,” Kris murmured a little later as Adam rubbed shampoo into his hair, strong fingers scratching his scalp. 

“I want you to feel good. I have plans for you.” 

Kris was hard and dreamy, his mind quieting a little bit. “God, yes.” 

*** 

Adam gave him a sleepy, seductive smile as Kris licked the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue, swirling it slowly and carefully, getting his chance to taste that Adam didn’t give him last night. He was propped up against a dozen pillows in the middle of the California king, looking every inch the master of a pleasure slave, and Kris could see a hint of blue in his eyes as he avidly watched Kris’s mouth. 

Kris smiled and let himself enjoy teasing Adam, his hand curled around the base and stroking slowly as he fitted the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth, suckling on it and using his bottom lip to drag against the rim. 

“Mmmm…that mouth, I knew it was going to feel good,” Adam murmured, voice low and husky with want. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Kris said, running his lips down the shaft to the base, tucking his head between Adam’s thighs and mouthing the heavy ball sack, sucking on one and then the other. He wished his mouth was bigger so he could take both in his mouth without causing pain. 

Adam moaned, his voice low and musical, as he leaned into the pillows, tilting his head to the side so that he could still watch Kris perform. 

And this was _performance_ , Kris mused, as he grinned and glanced coyly up, blinking his eyes slowly as he kept eye contact with his master, pulling out every trick he could think of to make it good for Adam. 

“If you were any better, I’d come…but I want to come while I’m in your ass.” 

Kris shivered and let out a small moan of his own, muffling it as he popped Adam back into his mouth, letting his tongue drag up and down the length of him as he bobbed his head slowly, taking as much of Adam as he could. He wasn’t sure he could actually deep throat Adam right now, he’d need more practice, but he was sure that Adam wouldn’t mind letting Kris try. 

He lifted his eyes and looked up to see Adam grinning slightly, his chest rising and falling faster, his belly clenched tight as Kris quickened the movement of his mouth, adding a little more suction every time he moved up, tightening his lips as he dragged them up to the head. He flicked the slit with the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes as he tasted the salty pre-come. 

“Mmmmm,” Kris moaned around his mouthful, going back for more. He squeezed his hand halfway up the shaft, stroking Adam up to his lips, slurping noisily and dirtily as he winked at Adam, feeling his thighs tremble under his arms. “You’re so hard, Adam.” He slapped the head against his tongue, watching as Adam flung his head back into the pillows. “I want to know what it feels like when you fuck me.” 

“Jesus,” Adam groaned, lifting his head to stare down at Kris. “You’re going to be the death of me, baby.” 

“Good way to go,” he murmured, chuckling softly. 

“Get the lube and condoms and sit on my lap,” Adam told him. 

“Yes, Adam,” he said, getting to his knees and picking up the supplies by the side of the bed where Adam had dropped them earlier. He sighed happily and straddled Adam’s lap, moving closer to him so that he was sitting lightly on Adam’s thighs. “What would you like?” 

Adam raised his arms and tucked them behind his head, sprawled out against the pillows. His blue eyes gleamed with desire, a lazy smile on his lips. “Put the condom on me, baby, and prep yourself for me.” 

Kris had no problems with preparing Adam. He enjoyed getting his master ready to fuck him, but he never really got over the awkwardness of prepping himself. He thought he looked stupid reaching behind him to put his fingers into his ass. Gently, he ran the condom down Adam’s length, using both of his palms to roll it down, fingers smoothing the latex evenly down the shaft. Adam was thicker than what Kris was used to, but his mouth was watering at the idea of taking him all the way inside. 

He picked up the lube and looked up at the abstract painting hanging on the wall over the headboard, making a face as he reached behind him to push the lube against his rim, trying to find a sexy position while he did this. 

Adam grabbed his arm and Kris looked down at him. “What is it?” 

“Sorry. This always makes me feel a little stupid,” Kris admitted, shrugging. 

“Why?” Adam said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kris’s hips, his hands running up and down the back of his thighs. “You’re doing it so that all I have to do is lie back and enjoy the show.” 

Kris groaned when he felt one of Adam’s fingers slip into his ass, pushing in between Kris’s fingers. He arched back, his cock hardening even more, as Adam stroked his finger in and out, slow and teasing, as Kris kept his own fingers in place. 

“You shouldn’t feel stupid prepping your body for me. I want to look at you, admire your body, watch how you want me,” Adam murmured, pulling his finger away and leaning back against the pillows, looking very much like a master who was waiting to be serviced. “Put me inside of you when you’re ready.” 

This Kris could do. He licked his lips and took hold of Adam’s cock, aligning the tip behind him and pressing against his rim. He probably should’ve stretched himself a little more, but he hungered to feel Adam inside of him. He took a deep breath and whimpered as he felt the head push past the ring of muscles until he was inside. Kris shifted his hips and sank back, using his weight to slide down the length of Adam’s cock in one long, smooth movement. 

“Ohhhh, fuck, yes, baby,” Adam drawled, moving his legs wider so that he could brace his feet on the bed. Kris watched as Adam moved his arms above his head against the pillows, eyes watching him as Kris took a moment to adjust to the hardness inside of his ass. He really did need a minute. He could feel the rim of his asshole throbbing around Adam’s cock, the rolled edge of the condom catching against his opening as Kris moved a little more, spreading his knees on the bed and rocking himself up and down in small movements. 

“You’re going to fuck my cock, you’re going to ride me and make me come,” Adam said, groaning deeply as Kris started to move, finding his balance, the ache becoming something else. 

“Yes, Adam,” Kris said, keeping his hands on his own thighs as he rose and sat back, feeling the presence of Adam’s cock as it burrowed into him, deeper with each bold move that Kris made. “Ohhhh…Adam…” 

“Faster, Kristopher. Make me come.” 

Kris leaned his head back, thighs already burning as he quickened his movements, thrusting his lower body harder and faster, feeling his own cock and balls slapping and bouncing against him with each driving motion. 

He started moaning, his eyes closed as he fisted his hands so that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch his cock and start stroking himself. Adam hadn’t told him that he could do it and Kris bit his bottom lip hard so that he could stay focused. This was for Adam; he wanted to please Adam. His master wanted his pleasure and Kris needed to give it to him. 

“Yes, baby, good, come on,” Adam panted his commands, shifting under Kris and arching and thrusting into Kris, moving in tandem with him. 

Kris licked his lips and started squeezing and clenching his muscles and smiled when Adam let out a startled grunt. He hissed as Kris kept moving and squeezing, finding the perfect rhythm now. He gave a little twist with his hips and Adam choked on his breath as he moaned, his hands grabbing thick handfuls of the pillows by his head. 

“Fuck…yes, fuck, oh baby, that’s so good, don’t stop now,” Adam muttered, thrusting his cock into Kris with short, sharp movements. 

He moaned at the slick slap-slap-slap sound of their skin, the squelch of the lubed condom moving in and out of him. Kris blushed from the sounds, his cock so hard now that it was pressed right against his stomach, balls so tight that Kris thought he could come without a single touch. 

Adam jerked his hands from the pillows and grabbed Kris’s hips, jerking him down fast and hard, growling as he forced Kris into the rhythm he needed. Kris kept himself distracted by watching Adam, watching the way that his eyes flared opened, looking up at Kris as his fingers dug into Kris’s skin, blunt nails pinching his skin. Kris watched as Adam breathed heavily, mouth wide as he chased after his pleasure. 

“Please, Adam…master…please, come, please.” 

“Fuck,” Adam said through gritted teeth as he fell back on the bed, hips bucking against Kris as he moaned, his cock digging into Kris’s hole as deeply as he could go, shuddering and quaking as he came. “Ahhhhhh…baby….” 

Kris groaned because Adam looked so good when he came, eyes crinkled, mouth parted, something that looked like excruciating pain crossing his handsome face. But Kris knew it was nothing but pleasure. Adam collapsed under him and panted, head falling back and eyes opening to look up at Kris. They smiled at each other and Adam sighed happily. 

“Mmmmmm…” Adam purred, stretching under Kris. He gave Kris a long look, his eyes moving down his sweaty body to see that Kris was still hard. “Good boy for waiting.” 

“Thank you, Adam.” 

He rolled them so that Kris was on his back with Adam pressing over him. He moaned when he felt Adam’s softening cock slip out of him and made a little pout up at Adam. 

“Adam, please. I need you.” 

“I know, baby,” Adam whispered, grabbing Kris’s wrists and pulling them over his head, pinning his arms to the bed. He pushed Kris’s thighs apart and wiggled against him until Kris’s cock was pressed between their bellies. He stared down at Kris and started moving and Kris gasped, the friction of their sweaty skins rubbing against Kris’s cock. 

“Oh…oh, please,” Kris said, whimpering, twisting his wrists in Adam’s unbreakable hold. He loved being held down and Adam was nearly crushing him, forcing Kris to struggle for breath. He curled his legs around Adam’s thighs, levering his lower body so that every time Adam moved over him, his entire cock was stroked on all sides. He closed his eyes and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it as pleasure spiked through him. 

“Open your eyes, don’t close them, look at me,” Adam commanded, his face just inches from Kris. 

Kris opened his eyes quickly, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to concentrate on his pleasure, his body so close to coming, and looking at Adam – he wanted to close his eyes and just let himself go but every time he felt his eyes flicker, Adam leaned down and nipped his lip. 

“Adam…close…” 

“Come whenever you want,” Adam whispered, licking his mouth. “I want to feel you—“ 

Kris groaned, clenching his legs tightly around Adam’s thighs, thrusting against Adam’s stomach, his cock oozing come between them. He sank back on the mattress, breathing heavily as Adam kept rubbing and rubbing against his cock, keeping Kris’s pleasure going. 

“Adam.” 

He opened his eyes to see Adam looking at him. He smiled and raised his head to press a kiss on Adam’s lush mouth. It was the sweetest kiss he knew how to give, just lips against lips, just a brush of a little smile. He dropped his head back and sighed deeply. 

Adam chuckled, slipping off of Kris to his side. He kept his hand on Kris’s stomach, his fingers smearing more of the come along Kris’s skin. He giggled and then hissed when Adam’s hand slid down Kris’s sensitive cock, to cup his balls, and to tuck his fingers against Kris’s hole. 

“This is going to be a very good year, Kristopher,” Adam whispered against Kris’s ear. 

Kris smiled and turned his head to meet Adam’s eyes, proud to see that his master looked satisfied and pleased. 

“Yes, Adam.”


End file.
